


A Reason to Rejoice

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Holidays 8 (NeonRainbow Press, 2010)Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).





	A Reason to Rejoice

_“Only three shopping days left until Christmas.”_

The radio announcer’s cheery voice was in stark contrast to the mood of the men in the vehicle. The countdown was a reminder not of days of shopping left but of the time slipping away as they searched for their missing friends. 

The whole operation had been a mistake from the start and by the time Chris had realized it as such it was too late. Ezra had missed his last check-in and Vin had hit the streets of Denver almost immediately in search of their lost colleague. Now he too was not answering his cell and per protocol was considered missing. 

Buck exited from the passenger door of the van and Josiah came to join him on the sidewalk. They were the first to arrive at the scene but were soon joined by Chris, Nathan and JD.

“Okay, this is where Vin was supposed to meet Ezra,” Chris reiterated, even though the information was not news to the other agents. “And this is where you lost tracking information on his phone, correct, JD?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Then spread out. If we find Vin, hopefully that will ultimately lead us to Ezra. I want everyone to report in every 15 minutes. That’s an order, now go.”

Buck could see the worry and guilt that weighed down his friend. He reached over and gave the man’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll find ‘em.”

Lights in storefronts and on nearby evergreens twinkled and a group of carolers outside the local mission sang joyfully as the five men began their search.

_“Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear savior’s birth.”_

*******

_“Long lay the world in sin and error pining…”_

The muted sound registered in his muddled brain. He was cold and damp, and he ached. Something was not right, but what? Ezra lay still and tried to think. 

The room he was in was dark and a musty odor permeated the area. The distant rumble of vehicles overhead made him think he must be underground, but why?

A soft squeak somewhere in the inky blackness caused him to try to stand. The attempt was short lived as the ropes that hobbled his legs and bound his hands caused him to tumble forward. That simple action brought the memories flooding back. 

He had been waiting for Vin to arrive at their appointed location. He had a feeling that his cover was blown and was planning to tell Vin just that when he was hit from behind and everything went black. 

The question now was where was he and perhaps more importantly, had their mark simply taken advantage of the situation and run, or would he be coming back to finish the job he had started. 

_“A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices….”_

As the song continued to drift down from up above a soft groan came from out of the darkness.

“Who’s there?”

“Ah hell!”

“Vin? Is that you?”

*******

 _“Led by the light of faith serenely beaming…_ ”

Chris checked his watch, noting the time, as each man headed in a different direction. Fifteen minutes wasn’t very long, but it was a starting point, and if they failed to find any sign of the missing men in that time, they’d expand the search. 

Josiah and Nathan had already crossed the street, aiming for the mission itself, intent on searching the dilapidated building. Buck and JD were moving toward the two deserted buildings that flanked it, along with the narrow alleyways that lay between and behind them.

Determination was written on each face.

He knew his men, knew that they would search every inch of this area and beyond, and while he hoped otherwise, in all honesty, he really didn’t expect it to be that easy.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his men. They would search for as long as it took to find their friends. And with everything they had. It was…

Chris sighed. Ever since they’d arrived, he’d felt that he had missed something. He wasn’t sure what it was, though. Something he’d seen? Something he’d heard? Something that he _should_ have seen or heard, but didn’t? He blew out a frustrated breath. 

_“So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming…”_

He eyed the carolers in front of the mission. Songbooks in hand, they continued on, smiles brightening their faces as they proclaimed the joy of the season, unaware of the possible life or death scenario that was playing out only a few feet from their location. 

Speaking of their location… Chris turned to study the buildings behind their van. The one directly in front of him was boarded up, and clearly had been for some time. So was the one beside it. On the other side was an empty lot, its entrance blocked by a rusty chain.

_*honk*_

Caught by surprise, Chris grimaced as a vehicle passed at a high rate of speed, spraying wet slush not only toward the sidewalk, but also down the front of his black jeans. 

“Damn it.” Throwing a glare at the car as it continued down the street, Chris looked down, frowning at the mess. 

Brushing off as much as he could, he let his gaze drift back across the street, only to freeze in sudden realization. 

That’s what he’d missed. Still partially concealed by the snow, and neatly framed by the tire tracks left by the speeding car, was a slightly out-of-position sewer drain cover in the middle of the street.

_“In all our trials born to be our friend…”_

“Buck,” he bellowed, ignoring the startled looks from the carolers. Whipping a flashlight out of his pocket, he darted into the street.

“What?” Buck called, racing to join him. “Did you-?” He broke off, his eyes widening. “There ain’t no way that’s a coincidence.”

Chris nodded. “Are you thinking the same thing I am?”

Buck suddenly grinned. “I'm thinking, if Ez is down there, this is gonna get ugly.” 

*******

_"Truly He taught us to love one another..."_

"Stop wrigglin', damnit!"

"I am _not_ wriggling."

"Well, you sure as hell ain't sittin' still!" Vin complained, as he struggled with the ropes that bound Ezra's wrists.

Groggy, cold and disgruntled, the two men had shuffled toward the sound of each other's voices, and now sat back-to-back in the near darkness and damp... a little too damp for Ezra's liking.

The simple act of untying a few knots was proving more difficult than it had a right to, as Vin battled a pounding headache and the ropes that restricted his own wrists. He grit his teeth as Ezra blew out a heavy sigh.

"Is this likely to take much longer?"

"Maybe you'd like to give it a try, you havin' such _dextrous_ fingers an' all?"

"There's no need to be snippy," Ezra grimaced, the ropes cutting into his skin as Vin twisted and pulled at them, "I would simply have expected that someone so expert at _tying_ knots would be more easily able to reverse the process."

"Ez, I swear, when we get loose..." 

The threat hung in the air, as the last knot finally slipped, and Ezra's hands were free. Vin allowed a sigh of his own but the unmistakable sound of metal grating on metal killed any thought of celebrating. 

_"Chains shall He break for the slave he is our brother..."_

Quickly untying the ropes from his ankles, Ezra released Vin from his bonds and offered a hand to pull him to his feet. Both instinctively reaching for their guns and coming up empty, they flattened themselves against the cold, dank wall.

The sound of the carolers grew louder as the drain cover was removed, and the two men tensed as boots scraped on the rungs of the ladder set into the wall. 

The beam of a flashlight snaked its way around the walls and finally picked them out, blinding them...

"Well, if it's not Raphael and Michelangelo!" 

*******

Cold, aching, and weary, Vin and Ezra made their way up the ladder, with the comforting presence of Buck at their back, and willing hands waiting to pull them up the last few steps. 

"JD, get them blankets from the van," Nathan ordered as he looked the two men over, "Either of you been unconscious at all? Got any open cuts? You're gonna need shots if you do..."

_"Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we..."_

Glancing over Nathan's shoulder as the medic examined a protesting Ezra, Vin met Chris' concerned gaze.

"Don't got much of a report for you," Vin sighed, "'cept to say the whole damn thing was a mess."

"The report can wait," Chris assured, "you're both okay, that's the main thing."

"Amen, brother.” Josiah smiled. “Truly a reason to rejoice."

"Yeah," JD agreed, handing a blanket each to Vin and Ezra, "it woulda sucked if you had to spend Christmas in the hospital!"

Smiling, Vin gave Chris a quizzical look. "So what happened to your pants, Cowboy?"


End file.
